The Blazing Star (book)/Cliffnotes
*Gray Wing finds himself in the cave with the waterfall, back at the mountains. *Stoneteller is seen pacing close by. **Gray Wing notes that she's gotten very old and frail. *He spots Quiet Rain, Dewy Leaf, whose had her kits, and Snow Hare. *Gray Wing enters the Healer's cave out of curiosity, believing the Stoneteller doesn't know he's there. **Stoneteller extends a paw to stop him, causing him to yowl in alarm. **He wonders how she can see him since he's dreaming. *She explains that he's here because she allowed him to be. **Stoneteller says that part of Gray Wing's heart will always be with the mountains. **He realizes that that's true, and he misses the cats he left behind. *Stoneteller uses a spider and its web to demonstrate that Gray Wing must be flexible and prepared for the hard things that are to come. **Gray Wing is upset that she's being vague and won't explain what she means. *He turns to Quiet Rain, and Stoneteller tells him to make his mother proud, and that a great destiny awaits him and his friends. *Tall Shadow announces that they must bury the dead cats. **Thunder looks around the blood-soaked clearing, spotting a crow. *He realizes that nothing could have stopped the battle, everything they had done had led up to it. **He wonders how they'll ever be peaceful again. *Tall Shadow says that claws are what caused this, and they're what will help them. **She explains that they will dig a hole, big enough for all of their fallen friends. *Clear Sky looks reluctant, hoarsely saying that he caused all of this. *Everybody joins together to dig the hole until Tall Shadow announces that they can stop. *Thunder picks up Hawk Swoop by her scruff, grief clawing at him. **He spots Clear Sky bent over Rainswept Flower's body, seeming sincerely regretful that he killed her. *Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur appear, begging Thunder for him to let them help carry their mother. *A few cats speak of fond memories they had whilst looking at their friends' bodies lying in the grave. **All of the cats in the clearing promise to learn from this terrible day. *Thunder notes that it looks like he, River Ripple, Wind Runner, Clear Sky, and Tall Shadow are guarding the grave. *Tall Shadow yowls that they must return to the clearing next full moon to listen to what the spirit-cats have to say. *Thunder and Gray Wing realize that the reason Clear Sky has been so protective all this time is because he had nobody to guide him. *Tall Shadow tells everybody that they must promise to not fight over territory or prey anymore. **She looks to Gray Wing, who tells her that Thunder should take his place as leader instead of him. **Thunder, anxious for the dark gray tom, accepts his new position; he and the other leaders agree with Tall Shadow. de:Der Leuchtende Stern/Kapitelnotizen Category:The Blazing Star Category:Cliffnotes Category:Dawn of the Clans arc Category:Stubs